Dari Boyband Menjadi Boyfriend
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Ketika hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts menjadi anak-anak idol group. Dan Harry menjadi idol yang paling banyak fansnya. Bagaimana reaksi Draco yang sebenarnya menyukai Harry?-Drarry, Mari RnR!
1. Chapter 1 - Hello Hogwarts

Dari Boyband Menjadi Boyfriend

Rating : T

Pairing : DraRy

Disclaimer :Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Genre : Romace—Drama

Warning : **Boys Love/Shounen-ai**, AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), Saya nggak tau ini OOC atau engga XD, gaje, abal, dll. **Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca XP**

Summary : Ketika hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts menjadi anak-anak idol group. Dan Harry menjadi idol yang paling banyak fansnya. Bagaimana reaksi Draco yang sebenarnya menyukai Harry? Mari RnR

Multichapters

Nyehehehe XD berjumpa lagi dengan Rae dechuu ^o^ ne… kali ini saya mau mempersembahkan fict abstrak lagi nih XD ano… sekilasnya di sini Hogwarts jadi kayak 48 Family XD #terinspirasi hehehe XD tapi ini mah beneran sekolah. Hogwarts dibagi-bagi sesuai dengan asrama masing-masing. Misalnya "Gryffindor JB4" (Gryffindor Junior Boy tingkat 4) atau "Gryffindor SB1" (Gryffindor Senior Boy tingkat 1) (Kayak AKB48, JKT48, HKT48, dll). Jika mereka sudah mencapai S1, maka mereka sudah menjadi Senior tingkat 1. Sementara murid yang baru masuk di namakan dengan Junior angkatan 4. (Tingkat Senior adalah angkatan 2-1, sementara tingkat Junior adalah angkatan 4-3). Namun S1 tentu sudah tidak bisa menjadi entertainer di teater Hogwarts karena harus fokus ujian. Yahh itulah gambaran penguat dari saya XD kepanjangan yak? Oke langsung aja masuk ke TKP! ^o^

* * *

**Chapter 1—Hello Hogwarts**

HOGWARTS _family_ atau Hogwarts _Senior High School_—merupakan sebuah sekolah sekaligus organisasi pengikat _boyband_ dan _girlband_ yang terdapat di Inggris Raya. Sekolah ini didirikan oleh Prof. Albus Dumbledore—seorang komposer, investor, artis senior, produser, dan ilmuan terkenal di dunia. Pria berjanggut putih ini tidak sendiri mendirikann sekolah ini—dirinya di bantu beberapa investor kaya terkenal seperti Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, Tom Riddle, Sirius Black, dan beberapa investor kaya lainnya.

_Boyband_ dan _Girlband_ yang dihasilkan bukanlah idola yang main-main karena di sini _boyband_ dan _girlband_ benar-benar direbus habis-habisan hingga matang. Masa perebusan atau lebih spesifik disebut sebagai masa "_trainee_" bisa memerlukan waktu lama atau tidak sama sekali—ini tergantung bakat _member _sendiri. Penyeleksian menjadi _member_ juga sangat ketat. _Member_ sebelumnya harus melewati tes fisik, mental, bakat, dll. Di sini para member disebut sebagai siswa karena Hogwarts itu layaknya sebuah sekolah normal. Hanya saja mereka juga mempunyai misi untuk menjadi interteiner.

Pergantian formasi anggota tentu saja harus siaga setiap saat karena setiap siswa tentu tidak bisa setiap saat menjadi interteiner. Kelulusan siswa, izin, cedera, atau hal-hal yang bisa membuat kosong barisan formasi grup merupakan hal yang harus diperhatikan oleh sang guru wali atau sang manager.

Hogwarts terdiri dari beberapa _boyband_ dan _gilrband_. Diantaranya adalah yaitu Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, dan Hufflepuff. Semuanya sangat diminati oleh para penggemar di seluruh dunia karena grup-grup tersebut sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan dengan para penggemar. Juga grup-grup tersebut memiliki teater sendiri di seluruh pelosok dunia—jadi para anggota bisa sering _tour concert_ keliling dunia.

.

.

.

Harry James Potter menaiki tangga di sekolah barunya. Mata dibalik kacamata bulat itu terus menelusuri seluk beluk sekolah menengah atas ini. Pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mau bersekolah di sekolah aneh ini—namun paksaan sang Ibu yang menginginkannya menjadi seorang artis terkenal, membuatnya terpaksa mengalah.

Saat pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap ini sedang melewati koridor, mendadak seseorang bersurai pirang platinum menabraknya hingga ia nyaris terpeleset. Untungnya pemuda lainnya itu yang berdagu lancip menyelamatkannya dengan cara menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dari insiden memalukan tersebut. Namun ini malah menjadi kejadian ekstra memalukan. Bibir tipis perawan Harry kini sudah direnggut oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Harry mencoba mendorong pemuda jangkung yang kini sedang menciumnya namun pemuda itu malah menekan punggung Harry lebih mendekat dan mencelupkan bibir itu lebih dalam ke mulut Harry. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Harry pun menendang selangkangan pemuda pirang itu hingga bibir mereka akhirnya lepas. Dengan cepat Harry menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan kasar dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Pemuda yang kini sedang kesakitan itu hanya meraung-raung.

"Keparat!" umpat Harry hendak pergi namun tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

"Apa aku harus mengenalmu?" jawab Harry judes. Dirinya menepis tangan pemuda itu dan pergi. Sialnya si pirang itu malah mengikutinya.

"Justru itu kita harus berkenalan." Pemuda jangkung itu mencoba menjejerkan diri dengan langkah pemuda yang mampu memikat hatinya cepat, "_By the way_, namaku Draco Malfoy." Ia menjulurkan tangan—berharap pemuda berkacamata bundar itu mau menerimanya sebagai teman.

"_Cih_! Menjauhlah dariku!" Harry tetap acuh tak acuh dan memperlebar langkahnya agar bisa lepas dari orang sialan ini.

"Hey Harry!" seseorang berambut merah memanggil pemuda berkacamata bundar itu di tikungan koridor. Pemuda itu lalu berlari untuk mendekat menemui sohib kentalnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Draco tersenyum sinis, "Oh jadi namamu Harry? Senang berkenalan denganmu, _Honey_!"

Dalam hati Harry hanya mengumpat dan berjanji akan menghajar Ronald Bilius Weasley itu karena telah menyebut namanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Saat Ron sudah berada di hadapan Harry, mendadak pemuda yang kini sedang tidak _mood_ itu langsung menggandeng tangan Ron untuk pergi. Tanpa diketahuinya, Draco sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

Ron yang tidak mengerti awal mula kejadiannya pun mulai geram karena ia yang seolah menjadi target kemarahan Harry. Mereka pun berhenti di lorong dekat kelas.

"Tunggu, Harry! Kau ini kenapa?!" gusar Ron.

Harry menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, "Kau lihat pemuda pirang yang tadi bersamaku?" Ron mengangguk sambil menyiritkan alis—belum menangkap maksud Harry, "Pemuda keparat itu…"

"Hey! Ternyata kalian di sini? Ayo! Kelas Professor Snape akan segera dimulai!" sesosok wanita berambut ikal cokelat mendadak memotong pembicaraan Harry dan menyeret dua pemuda sahabatnnya itu.

Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Hampir saja mereka terlambat karena seluruh murid sudah berada dalam kelas ini. Harry kebingungan karena ia sepertinya sudah tidak tersisa tempat duduk. Ia merasa geram karena dengan modusnya Ron ingin duduk bersama Hermione Jean Granger—wanita yang tadi menyeret tangannya dan Ron. Namun sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar kehabisan tempat duduk. Ada satu bangku kosong di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang. Dengan leganya, ia segera mendaratkan bokongnya pada bangku kosong tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku du…." Harry tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena saat ia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, itu merupakan ancaman besar.

"Hi, _Honey_! Ternyata jodoh itu memang tidak kemana ya?"

Harry mendengus sebal lalu berdiri, "Keparat!" saat ia membalikan bahu untuk pergi, sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri tenang sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Siapa yang keparat, Mr. Potter?" gumam pria tersebut datar.

Mendadak mental Harry menciut. Kakinya mundur selangkah, "Umm… tidak, Professor Snape. A-aku hanya sedang bercanda dengan dia."

"Duduk." Perintah Snape dengan sarkastisnya.

Mau tak mau Harry pun menuruti perintah gurunya agar detensi tidak dilontarkan untuknya nanti. Ia hanya meringis sebal saat melihat seringaian si Pirang keparat itu. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga membuatnya sesial ini.

"Buka halaman 394!" Snape menulis beberapa kata di papan tulis.

Saat Harry sedang mencoba serius, perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya ada yang meraba bagian pahanya. Ia sangat risih dan geli. Oke, kesabaran manusia itu ada batasnya—ia segera melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata hijau keabuan di balik kacamata buat itu terbelalak. Amarah mulai terkumpul dalam hatinya.

"Hentikan, Malfoy! Nnnggghh!" bentak Harry dengan berbisik. Ia tidak mau kena detensi guru yang menurut para kakak kelasnya itu sangat menyeramkan. Tangan itu terus merambat naik membuat Harry ketakutan. Hingga saat tangan itu telah sampai di tempat yang dituju Harry segera menggebrak meja lalu berdiri, "Hentikan, Keparat! Kau itu sangat mesum!"

Momen itu tentu menarik perhatian Snape dengan jelas. Dengan tatapan tajamnya ia mendekati Harry dengan santai. Ditutupnya buku yang sedang dipegang lalu berdiri di hadapan murid barunya, "Satu hari saja kau sudah membuat onar, huh? Detesi untukmu, Mr. Potter!"

Harry hanya bisa membuka-tutupkan mulutnya seperti ikan. Rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk bicara. Tangannya mengepal saat melihat pemuda yang membuatnya berada dalam masalah ini malah tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Harry sampai di tempat latihan dengan wajah yang kusut. Hukuman guru yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam itu memang sangat melelahkan. Tadi ia harus menyapu aula makan sendirian dan luas aula itu tidak main-main, bung—mungkin sangat bisa untuk dibuat untuk lapangan parkir 40 truk fuso dan mungkin beberapa mobil tambahan. Otomatislah wajah Harry sudah seperti ikan yang diselamatkan dari air.

"Harry!" Hermione dan Ron menghampiri pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di bangku beton yang tersedia di beberapa bagian tembok di ruangan yang sangat luas dipenuhi cermin ini.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat dan menyedihkan, _mate_." Pendapat Ron sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia kini menggunakan kaos polos tipis berwarna cokelat dan celana _kolor_ berwarna merah.

Harry menghela napas sambil melepas sepatunya, "Begitukah? Brilian." Tanggapnya lesu.

"Harry! Kau harus cepat berganti baju! Professor Lupin akan segera datang." Saran Hermione. Rambut gadis itu kini diikat dan ia menggunakan kaos wanita dengan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"Oke oke." Jawab Harry. Ia lalu berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Sialnya di sana ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyebabkannya terjatuh dalam masalah ini—Draco Malfoy, "Merlin!" umpat Harry namun ia tidak pergi—ia tidak punya pilihan karena sebentar lagi sang guru _dance_ akan datang. Ia hanya menatap sang Malfoy dengan tajam.

"_Well_, _well_, _well_, kita memang jodoh ya, _Honey_?"

Harry sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Untuk mencari aman, ia pun berbalik memunggungi si pirang sialan itu. Ia mulai melucuti seragam Gryffindornya lalu menggantinya dengan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu serta celana _kolor_ garis-garis berwarna biru dan putih.

Sementara Draco yang melihat pertunjukan memukau itu hanya bisa menelan air liur. Matanya terasa _blink-blink_ melihat tubuh putih mulus dan terlihat sangat lembut itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat tubuh bagian bawah sang pemuda berkacamata bundar. Betapa terlihat padat, kenyal, dan lembutnya bokong itu saat menungging. Pikiran kotor pun seketika mampir di benaknya—bagaimana ia membayangkan Harry menungging dengan desahan meminta ingin di manjakan olehnya.

"Hey kampret! Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?!" Tanya Harry menyadarkan Draco dengan mendorong-dorong si pirang itu hingga terjungkal. Ia lalu berkacak pinggang sambil melihat si pirang itu yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, "Professor Lupin sudah datang. Dan kita harus segera ke ruangan!"

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, anak-anak! Perkenalkan nama saya Remus Lupin. Sebenarnya saya adalah guru sejarah kalian. Di sini, ada dua guru _dance_ kalian yaitu saya dan _Madam_ Hooch. Dan hari ini kebetulan saya yang akan mengajar kalian." Ucap sang guru bersurai pirang madu itu menatap semua murid barunya dengan ramah, "Mula-mula mari kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar otot kita tidak kaku dan untuk menghindari cedera." Ia menautkan jemarinya lalu meluruskan tangannya ke atas sambil berjinjit. Semua murid pun langsung mengikuti gerakan pemanasannya.

Setelah pemanasan selesai, Remus pun mengajari teknik dasar tarian terlebih dahulu. Karena materi yang harus di sampaikannya adalah hiphop, ia menjadi lebih _enjoy_ karena inilah yang ia suka. Ia tersenyum bangga saat semua muridnya mudah untuk mempelajarinya. Lalu setelah semuanya sudah bisa mempelajarinya.

"_Well done_, anak-anak!" pujinya sambil bertepuk tangan bangga. Ia lalu berjalan berkeliling sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Oke, teknik dasar saya rasa kalian sudah _clear_. Sekarang, saya ingin tahu, apakah kalian tahu Boyband Gryffindor—The Marauders? Ayolah itu adalah boyband yang paling tersohor 30 tahun yang lalu."

Beberapa murid langsung saling berbisik untuk mendiskusikan tentang boyband itu. Tak terkecuali trio Gryffindor itu—Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Mereka kini asyik berpikir sambil beradu argumen dengan bisikan tentang boyband itu.

"Bukankah itu boyband Ayahmu, Harry?" Tanya Hermione. Ia lalu menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun! Kenapa aku baru ingat bahwa Professor ini adalah salah satu bagian dari boyband itu?! Hanya saja saat di The Marauders, dia memiliki nama panggung yaitu Moony! Pantas saja wajahnya familiar."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hermione lalu dengan cepat beralih menuju sang professor yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Kyaaaa~! Ternyata nama asli Moony adalah Remus Lupin!" jerit salah seorang gadis di situ, "Aku adalah penggemar boyband lawas yang misterius itu!"

Beberapa gadis lainnya ikut menjerit kegirangan karena ternyata para penggemar The Marauders di sini sangat banyak. Sementara sang Professor sendiri hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi bencana—semua penggemar yang mayoritas perempuan di sini langsung mengerubunginya untuk meminta tanda tangan.

"Personel yang paling kusuka adalah Prongs! Kyaaaa~! Dia tampan sekali saat muda!" jerit salah satu gadis yang kebetulan sedang berada dekat sang trio Gryffindor.

"Hey! Asal kau tahu saja, Prongs adalah Ayahnya Harry—_Mr_. James Potter." Sahut Ron santai tanpa menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi sebuah bencana tragis akan menimpanya.

3… 2… 1… dan mendadak para penggemar Prongs alias James langsung mengerubungi sang generasi penerusnya—Harry James Potter.

"Kyaaaaa~! Harry! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Ayahmu adalah Prongs?!" jerit salah seorang gadis yang kegirangan.

"Harry! Sampaikan salamku pada Ayahmu!"

"Harry! Kapan-kapan bolehkah aku main ke rumahmu?!"

"Kyaaa~! Ternyata Harry sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya ya? Tampan! Harry aku mau jadi penggemarmu walau kita satu label! Kyaaaa~!"

Harry yang dihimpit-himpit begini terasa sangat sesak dan risih, "RON! AWAS KAU YAAA~!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Hiyahahaha XD bukannya melanjut penpik yang udah tersedia malah membuat penpik multicep baru X3

Oke mohon bantuannya saja untuk repiu /kitten eyes


	2. Chapter 2 - Simulasi Neraka

Dari Boyband Menjadi Boyfriend

Rating : T

Pairing : DraRy

Disclaimer :Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Karena mendapat pengarahan dari author senior yaitu Kak **Sun-T**, jadi saya memutuskan untuk tidak memakai lagu yang sekiranya bisa memicu dan menjurus ke arah songfict. Di sini saya akan memakai lagu yang sekiranya sudah sangat tenar hingga tidak dikenal siapa pembawa asli lagu itu salah satu contoh misalnya "nina bobok". Dan juga saya akan menunjukan kemampuan saya dalam membuat lagu XD hahaha jadi lagu-lagu di sini buatan saya.

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Genre : Romace—Drama

Warning : **Boys Love/Shounen-ai**, AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), Saya nggak tau ini OOC atau engga XD, gaje, abal, dll. **Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca XP**

Summary : Ketika hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts menjadi anak-anak idol group. Dan Harry menjadi idol yang paling banyak fansnya. Bagaimana reaksi Draco yang sebenarnya menyukai Harry? Mari RnR

Multichapters

* * *

**Chapter 2—Simulasi Neraka**

MELIHAT kelas sudah berantakan begini, Remus pun memutuskan para muridnya untuk melakukan simulasi lainnya yaitu bernyanyi sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan. Ini berfungsi agar daya tahan mereka kuat—menyanyi sambil melakukan _dance_ itu membutuhkan kekuatan lebih. Sebelumnya para murid juga di paksa untuk ber_push up_, _sit up_, _back up_, hingga _squat jump_. Pria bersurai cokelat madu itu terkikik geli saat melihat beberapa muridnya yang suaranya sudah tidak jelas karena kecapaian. Ia ingat dulu juga selalu di _gembleng_ seperti ini oleh Prof. Dumbledore sendiri—saat Dumbledore masih muda.

Remus bertepuk-tepuk tangan keras agar membangkitkan semangat murid-muridnya yang sudah mulai membungkuk sambil bertumpu pada lutut. Ia menyeringai jahil sambil berteriak keras, "Ayo! Ayo! Jangan berhenti! Atau kalian akan terkena detensi!"

Sontak para murid yang sudah tidak bersemangat pun menjadi memaksakan diri untuk bernyanyi dan berlari lagi. Kini mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_—lagu pengantar tidur anak. Remus sengaja tidak menyuruh mereka dengan lagu yang muluk-muluk dulu.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star... how I wonder what you are... up above the world so high... like a diamond in the sky... twinkle, twinkle little star... how I wonder what you are... when the blazing sun is gone... when the nothing shines upon... then you show your little light... twinkle, twinkle all the night... twinkle, twinkle little star... how I wonder what you are.._"

Setelah mereka bernyanyi sebanyak tujuh kali dengan lari tanpa henti—juga dengan lantang, beberapa di antara mereka langsung tepar bak ikan asin yang sedang di jemur. Terlihat sekali dada mereka naik turun dan napas mereka tersengal. Sebagian lainnya langsung menyambar botol minum dari tas mereka lalu meminumnya dengan kalap dan sedikit memercikan air tersebut pada wajah mereka.

Harry masih terbaring di lantai yang sedikit dingin. Keringatnya tak henti-henti untuk meluncur. Napasnya perlahan sudah mulai stabil, namun detak jantungnya masih berpacu.

"Hey anak-anak! Jangan tiduran dulu dan duduk bersila! Nanti kalian bisa cedera!" teriak Remus memperingati murid-muridnya. Sontak saja semua anak muridnya bangkit dan berdiri. Ia lalu berkacak pinggang, "Kalian tahu, itu beresiko tinggi! Sekarang ikuti aku untuk pendinginan." Pria itu membungkuk. Kedua tangannya dengan lemas menjuntai ke lantai. Lalu kedua tangannya berayun bebas.

Semua murid pun mengikuti gerakan pendinginan sang inpektur tersebut. Dan ajaibnya mereka merasa semua lelah mereka rontok perlahan berkat pendinginan ini.

"Baik, simulasi hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Mungkin kalian sekarang silahkan untuk menuju ruang olah vokal. Dan o iya, tugas kalian sekarang adalah perbanyak latihan kelentukan dan pertahanan otot seperti _push up_, _sit up_, _back up_, kayang, dll. Jelas?"

"Jelas, _Professor_." Sahut semua murid.

"Baik saya akhiri, selamat sore."

Setelah itu Remus pun mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Semua murid pun ikut mengemasi barang-barang mereka untuk berpindah menuju kelas yang di tuju. Beberapa ada yang mengeluh, namun beberapa lainnya juga ada yang masih semangat.

"Lelah sekali," keluh Ron malas.

"Ayo semangat, Ron! Katamu kau ingin menjadi artis populer?" ujar Hermione.

"Apakah harus bersakit-sakit dahulu?" tanya Ron malas. Ia lalu menggendong tas hitamnya.

Harry dan Hermione hanya menaikan bahu mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Semangat Ron dan lainnya yang semula _low_ bertambah menjadi _drop_ saat melihat tragedi horor yang akan mereka hadapi lagi. Ternyata guru vokal mereka kini adalah Prof. Severus Snape—guru matematika yang paling _killer_ Hogwarts. _Oh, neraka apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi?_

"Selamat datang. Kali ini kalian akan aku ajari untuk teknik dasar bernyanyi." Gumam Severus dingin. Ia kini berdiri di dekat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, "Coba aku ingin mendengar suara kalian." Pria bersurai hitam sebahu itu lalu melantunkan sebuah nada yang sudah tidak asing lagi di pendengaran masyarakat.

Para murid pun sontak mengikuti perintah sang guru killer itu, "Do... re... mi—..."

—**PLAK! **

Severus memukul meja menggunakan penghapus papan tulis dengan keras. Matanya berkilat tajam pada setiap murid—membuat suasana kelas menjadi horor, "Payah!" gumamnya datar. Ia berjalan dengan aura dinginnya ke arah Ron yang kini duduk di pojok paling depan, "Sepertinya aku akan menguji kalian satu per satu. Di mulai dari _Mr_. Weasley! Mulai!" mendapati muridnya yang bersurai merah menyala itu hanya terdiam karena gugup mungkin, pria bermata hitam kelam itu lalu memukul meja Ron dengan keras.

"Eh copet!" Ron melatah—membuat beberapa murid terkikik geli. Dengan ragu ia pun mulai mengambil nada namun _meleot_, "Do... re... mi... fa—..."

"Ulangi!" tegas Severus tajam.

"Do.. re.. mi... fa—..."

"Nadamu selalu datar!" bentak Severus.

_'Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang selalu bernada datar?'_ pikir seisi kelas tentu saja kecuali Severus.

"Coba ikuti aku! Do... re... mi... fa... sol... la.. si... do..." Severus mencontohkan. Sontak saja semua murid langsung kagum. Ternyata guru yang selalu bernada dingin dan datar itu bisa bernyanyi dengan indah—walau hanya bersenandung.

Dengan ragu Ron mulai mengambil nada kembali, "Do.. re... mi... fa—..."

"Cukup! Kau berlatih lagilah! Besok aku akan mengecek lagi." Severus mulai gusar. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Susan Bones—yang duduk di samping Ron, "Berikutnya kau!" tunjuknya pada gadis bersurai cokelat dan berpipi _chubby_.

"Do... re.. mi... fa... sol... la... si... do..."

"Tidak buruk." Gumam Severus. Ia lalu berlalu menuju meja Harry dan Hermione—yang terletak persis di sebelah meja Ron dan Susan. Pria yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekati Hermione, "Berikutnya kau!"

Hermione menarik napas sejenak lalu mulai mengambil nada, "Do... re.. mi... fa... sol... la... si... do..."

"Bagus." Gumam Severus pelan.

Hermione tersenyum lega. Ia menatap Ron dengan wajah yang cerah, sementara Ron hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil berekspresi antara takut, ragu, dan kalah.

Severus lalu berjalan menuju Harry, "Berikutnya kau!"

Harry menarik napas seperti Hermione tadi untuk mengumpulkan mental. Ia lalu mulai mengambil nada, "Do... re.. mi... fa... sol... la... si... do..."

Untuk sesaat Severus terdiam. Ini membuat Harry dan seisi kelas menjadi bingung.

Lalu Severus pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergumam, "Bagus sekali." Setelah itu ia berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Harry pelan.

Mendapat penghargaan seperti itu dari seorang Severus Snape adalah hal yang sangat istimewa bagi Harry dan semua murid. Senyum merekah tentu saja tak luput dari wajah imutnya yang kini agak memerah karena malu. Hermione yang duduk di sebelah Harry langsung menepuk pundak pemuda itu sambil tersenyum girang.

"Keren sekali, Harry!" bisik Hermione memuji.

"Terima kasih," gumam Harry senang. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai sang guru.

Singkat cerita semua murid sudah di cek. Beberapa lulus, dan lainnya di beri kesempatan untuk belajar lagi. Dan yang mendapat peringkat "bagus sekali" hanya ada dua anak di kelas ini. Yang mengejutkan Harry, kenapa harus dirinya dan... Draco Malfoy.

"Baik, ada beberapa simulasi untuk menguatkan napas kalian saat bernyanyi diantaranya: renang, meniup lilin dengan jarak lima jengkal, dll. Tapi apakah kalian tahu, bernapas apakah yang paling baik saat bernyanyi?" Severus berjalan memunggungi para muridnya.

Hermione mengacungkan jarinya ke atas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, eh? Payah sekali!" gumam Severus berpura tidak melihat Hermione yang mengangkat jarinya.

"Saya, _Sir_! Pernapasan diafragma, yaitu diambil antara perut dan dada." tegas Hermione merasa jengah.

"Apakah kau tidak punya rasa sopan santun pada gurumu ini, _Miss_ Granger?" geram Severus menatap Hermione tajam.

Mendapat kecaman seperti itu membuat mental Hermione pundung. Ia mencoba memaksakan senyum saat sang sahabat yaitu Harry mengusap punggungnya—bermaksud memberi usapan penyejuk hati.

"Pernapasan yang paling baik adalah pernapasa diafragma yaitu bernapas yang diambil antara perut dan dada. Itu artinya saat kalian mengambil napas, dada dan perut kalian harus seimbang saat naik. Dan saat mengambil napas, kalian harus memakai hidung, bukan memakai mulut! Contohnya begini," Severus mengambil napas panjang dari hidung sementara ia meletakan salah satu jempolnya di ujung tulang rusuk. Lalu jempol itu terdorong ke sebelah luar. Ini sebagai reaksi dari melonggarnya tulang iga. Ia lalu mengeluarkan napas tersebut dengan senandung vokal "a". Setelahnya ia menatap semua muridnya, "Cobalah!"

Para murid lalu langsung mengambil napas mereka masing-masing lalu meletakan salah satu jempol mereka di ujung tulang rusuk. Mereka mengikuti cara Severus yang mengeluarkan napas menggunakan senandung vokal "a". Namun mata Severus menyipit saat ia mendengar ada beberapa muridnya yang mengeluarkan napas mereka dengan cara mendorong, bukan melepas.

"_Stop_! _Stop_!" tegas Severus, "Mengeluarkan napas, itu di lepas dengan cara sehemat mungkin! Bukan di dorong! Apakah kalian pernah melihat penyanyi yang bernyanyi dengan dorongan?" ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas dengan pelan, "Sebenarnya kalian bisa mengeluarkannya dengan vokal "a" atau konsonan "s". Lalu inipun kalian harus menghitungnya. Contohnya begini," Severus menarik napas sementara jemarinya menghitung berapa kali ia bisa menarik napas. Dan hebatnya ia bisa menarik hingga hitungan 33. Setelah pada hitungan itu, ia mengisyaratkan tangannya bertanda "_stop_". Arti dari tatapan matanya, _"Setelah-bagian-ini-kalian-harus-berhenti-sejenak."_

Para murid mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan. Jemari Severus lalu bergerak lagi untuk menghitung. Dan ia mampu menahan napas selama 35 detik. Lalu tangannya mengibas tanda bahwa ia kini sedang akan mengeluarkan napasnya. Jemarinya mulai menghitung lagi saat ia mulai bersenandung "a". Dan napasnya habis saat di hitungan 30. Benar-benar luar biasa. (author saja cuma bisa narik napas sampe hitungan 25, menahannya sampe 35, dan mengeluarkan sampai 11 XD #plak)

"Sekarang coba kalian praktekan!" perintah Severus.

Mendengar instruksi Severus, semuanya pun langsung menurutinya. Harry mampu menarik napas hingga hitungan 25, menahan hingga 30, dan melepaskan hingga 15. Hermione menarik hingga 20, menahan hingga 27, dan melepaskan hingga 17. Ron menarik hingga 17, menahan hingga 20, dan melepaskan hingga 15. Draco menarik hingga 26, menahan hingga 34, dan melepas hingga 19. Dan masih banyak cerita lainnya.

"Draco dan Harry hebat ya? Bisa sampai segitu." Bisik-bisik anak lainnya.

"Mungkin karena keturunan. Orang tua mereka 'kan orang-orang penting." Bisik lainnya.

Sementara Harry hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebulir keringat imajiner sambil beraut malas, "Kenapa harus sama dengan si Malfoy kampret itu lagi?" runtuknya. Saat matanya tak sengaja mengedar ke arah Draco, ia langsung terkesiap karena si Pirang itu ternyata sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nah, kenapa aku mengajarkan kalian cara bernapas? Karena teknik bernapas itu sangatlah penting. Napas itu penggerak utama dari suara. Dan napas adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuk mengembalikan suara. Contohnya nanti jika suara kalian habis atau serak, kalian bisa memakai teknik yang aku ajarkan tadi pada kalian yaitu menarik, menahan, dan melepaskan napas menggunakan diafragma." Ujar Severus dengan nada datar, "Banyak penyanyi yang sebenarnya salah dalam mengambil napas yaitu dengan mengedikan bahu dan membusungkan dada. Sebenarnya itu cara yang tidak baik karena napas yang dihasilkan akan sedikit nantinya. Seharusnya mengambil napas saat bernyanyi itu mendengkus atau menarik dari hidung. Dan aku juga sering mendapati bahwa ada penyanyi yang jika bernyanyi kepalanya akan naik. Itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap suara! Ingat, tidak berpengaruh! Jadi kalian harus berlatih bernyanyi dengan menekan kepala kalian ke bawah."

Seamus Finnigan yang duduk di belakang mencoba mempraktekannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Untungnya Severus tidak melihatnya.

"Kalau kalian mempunyai bakat, menyanyi dengan merdu pasti tidak sukar. Namun bagi yang tidak berbakat mungkin harus terus belajar." Severus melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku ingin kalian—terutama yang tadi tidak lolos uji tes nada, melaksanakan tugas ini. Yaitu lakukan teknik pernapasan yang kuajarkan 20 kali sehari, lalu setiap bangun tidur sebelum sikat gigi pagi kalian harus minum air bening, minum air bening 8 gelas sehari, jangan merokok, jangan makan makanan berlemak atau berminyak, perbanyak makan buah yang mengandung air."

Beberapa anak langsung mencatat dengan cekatan.

Severus berjalan ke arah papan tulis lalu mengambil sebuah kapur untuk menulis di permukaan hijau itu, "Ada beberapa cara untuk membuat suara orang yang tidak bebakat, menjadi merdu. Tapi aku mengambil yang simpel dan alami saja. Catatlah!"

Severus lalu menuliskan _"Air perasan dari 2 buah jeruk nipis, 1 sendok madu asli, sepucuk sendok teh garam, dan sepucuk sendok teh kapur sirih"_ di papan tulis. Bunyi gesekan kertas dan pensil siswa mulai terdengar.

"Cara membuatnya cukup mudah, hanya tinggal mencampurkannya lalu minum. Minum ini 1 minggu sekali! Ini bisa membuat suara kalian yang sebelumnya buruk, bisa menjadi lebih baik." ujar Severus sambil menaruh kapur di tempat yang seharusnya. Ia lalu menatap semua muridnya, "Kalau kalian punya bakat alami, membuat vibrasi itu mudah. Cobalah bersenandung dan getarkan tenggorokan kalian dari dalam. Aku ingin," ia berjalan menuju meja Draco, "_Mr_. Malfoy mencobanya. Kelihatannya kau dan _Mr_. Potter mempunyai bakat." Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, "Mulai!"

Mendengar Severus sudah bersenandung vokal "a" sambil bervibrasi, dengan ragu Draco mulai mengikuti. Namun nada Draco masih tetap datar karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bervibrasi.

"Vibrasi!" perintah Severus, "Getarkan tenggorokanmu dengan cepat! Seperti kau bersenandung dengan menaik-turunkan rahang bawahmu."

Perlahan Draco mengikuti instruktur dari Severus. Ia mencoba menggetarkan tenggorokannya dan terciptalah suaranya yang bergetar dengan tempo yang pas. Senyuman bangga tertoreh pada wajah tampannya yang berdagu lancip.

"Benar 'kan kubilang?" gumam Severus menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hanya 3 detik—itupun tidak terlalu jelas. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja Harry, "Berikutnya kau, _Mr_. Potter. Cobalah!"

Merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tidak nyaman, Harry pun berdehem sebentar. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan cara mendengkus—seperti yang Severus ajarkan tadi. Perlahan senandung "a" mulai terdengar di kelas yang sunyi karena semua sedang terfokus padanya. Dan tidak melupakan ajaran sang guru, ia pun mulai menggetarkan tenggorokannya. Dan berhasil!

"Bagus! Aku suka suara kalian, _Mr_. Potter, _Mr_. Malfoy." Puji Severus datar, "Sebenarnya kalian bisa saja langsung rekaman dan dikolaborasikan, tapi sepertinya aku butuh kesempurnaan dulu pada kalian."

Ada dua sisi yang membuat Harry harus meringis entah ingin menangis haru atau menangis tersiksa. Haru karena bisa dipuji guru paling _killer_, dan tersiksa karena sepertinya nasibnya akan terus tersangkut pada seorang manusia homo berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

"Capeknya!"

"Rasanya setelah ini aku ingin mandi dengan air hangat,"

"Mungkin aku ingin berleha sejenak di sofa asrama."

"Makan dulu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Perutku sudah berdangdut ria."

"Inikah neraka yang dilalui calon artis? Baru sehari saja sudah membuat tepar, apalagi selanjutnya? Oh, surga ketenaran begitu jauh."

Itulah keluhan beberapa siswa saat kelas olah vokal sudah selesai. Begitu Severus berlalu, mereka semua langsung melakukan peregangan otot dan mengemasi barang-barang segera. Beberapa murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

Harry dan Hermione menghampiri Ron yang masih meletakan kepala di meja. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu masih lemas dan trauma akan tatapan menuntut dari sang guru vokal tadi. Perlahan Harry duduk di bangku yang tadi di duduki Susan—Susan sudah berlalu bersama teman-temannya dari Asrama Hufflepuff.

"Ayo pulang, Ron! Kau tidak mau menginap di sini 'kan?" ajak Harry.

Ron mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh mamanya. Ia terus mengutik-utik meja dengan asyiknya.

"Ron! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" tegas Hermione mulai gusar.

Perlahan Ron menoleh ke arah Harry dan Hermione, "Kalian enak, mungkin akan melewati masa _trainee_ dengan singkat—apalagi Harry yang sepertinya tidak perlu melewati masa _trainee_. Sedangkan aku? Do re mi saja tidak bisa."

"Jangan seperti itu, Ron! Mungkin kau memang tidak cukup mampu dalam bernyanyi, tapi hey kau bisa menari dengan baik 'kan? Percayalah! Aku akan membantumu!" ujar Harry.

"Yang kudengar ini sebuah hiburan konyol agar aku mau pulang atau aku harus mempercayaimu, Harry?"

"Pilihlah opini kedua, Ron!" jawab Harry dengan senyum pembangkit semangat. Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ron dan detik berikutnya pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu menerima uluran tangan itu, "Semangat! Semangat!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Huwaaaa bukannya buka buku buat UN, malah buka notbuk buat ngerjain penpik XD #plak

Aduh maaf ya, mungkin fict ini kurang berisi gestur-gesturnya XD karena saya cuma ingin ini menjadi fict yang ringan di baca, tapi bisa menjadi informasi/referensi yang berisi :D

Simulasi-simulasi di atas memang fakta kok XD saya pernah denger grup idol entah itu boyband atau girlband yang bukan abal-abal pasti harus latihan neraka seperti di atas. Lari sambil nyanyi, push up, sit up, back up, dll sampe badan mereka kek dibanting-banting.

Untuk olah vokal di atas, saya juga ngambil dari beberapa blog di internet dan guru vokal saya dulu pas saya hendak ikut lomba nyanyi XP Dan untuk teknik pernapasan di atas memang benar-benar nyata lho :D waktu itu saya melakukan itu sebelum lomba dan alhamdulillahnya suara saya menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih nyaring.

Saya juga pernah coba ramuan di atas, dan hasilnya memang nyata! :D kalo readers mau coba silahkan, tapi nanti vibasinya itu menurut saya jadi mirip Tae Yoon (SNSD) atau Ayu Tingting X3 dan karena saya ngga suka model vibrasi yang begitu, jadi saya kembali ke vibrasi alami saya yang modelnya mirip Mizuki Nana dengan cara menghentikan konsumsi ramuan itu dan berlatih menjadi vibrasi semula XD

Umm... saya ngerasa kalo Prof. Snape itu mirip guru matematika saya yang keliatannya killer, tapi ternyata suaranya bagus banget XD

Yah, udah deh cingcongnya :D saatnya bales repiu :D

* * *

**Wilhelm Wigworthy**

really? :D thanks :D

well, welcome and enjoy this fict XD and sankyuu for RnR :D :* #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah di lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Lee Kibum**

iya hahaha XD tapi nanti ada konflik tersendiri gituh X3

maaf ya telat X'D abis perang XP /baca: UN

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

huwaaaa Euis-san mah sok nodong saya pake gitu ah XD gimana sih cara manjanginnya? saya tidak tau? TAT /nangis kejer

dan sumimasen ini udah melenceng banget dari deadline x_x abis UN itu membuat jarak antara saya dan semua dunia saya XD

tapi sankyuu banget udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**heriyandi kurosaki**

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf telat abis perang sih XD /baca: UN

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Choi Shin Hwa**

ih saya mah udah dari dulu jadi fangirnya Drarry XD mereka kan emang muka boyband XD #ditabok

huwaaaaa sankyuu atas koreksinya :D #deephug

maap telat nih X3 tau sendiri kan? UN itu sangat menyiksa jiwa dan raga XD

Marauders masuk? OKEH! :D (y) tunggu aja kejutannya XD

well, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug & ketchup balik

* * *

**Qn**

ini sudah lanjut, :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Hermy Potter**

eh? serius? :D

tadinya sih mau gitu, tapi kehadang UN TwT

sankyuuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**LunaScamander17**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**bluELFishyy**

eh? really? :D

sankyuu for RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Yap itulah beberapa balasan repiu dari para selebritis kita :D #asek# tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :) dan saya juga berharap pada silent readers juga. Kalau kalian diam, ya saya juga nggak akan bisa membuat apa yang kalian inginkan :)

sekian sampai jumpa XD


	3. Chapter 3 - Passion in tension

Dari Boyband Menjadi Boyfriend

Rating : T

Pairing : DraRy

Disclaimer :Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Genre : Romace—Drama

Warning : **Boys Love/Shounen-ai**, AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), Saya nggak tau ini OOC atau engga XD, gaje, abal, dll. **Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca XP**

Summary : Ketika hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts menjadi anak-anak idol group. Dan Harry menjadi idol yang paling banyak fansnya. Bagaimana reaksi Draco yang sebenarnya menyukai Harry? Mari RnR

Multichapters

* * *

_**Chapter 3—Passion in tension**_

TANGAN-TANGAN remaja itu menghentak-hentak mengikuti tempo yang di berikan sang instruktur tari. Kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu kets dan kaos kaki itu melangkah maju mundur, menghentak lantai, melompat, dan berayun satunya. Beberapa kali mereka memutar punggung mereka ke kiri dan kanan. Yang berkilauan berderai seperti kristal yang pecah itu bukanlah keringat yang jatuh, tetapi adalah hasil dari jiwa yang membara ingin mendobrak masa depan.

"Oke kalian bisa istirahat dulu 20 menit atau bisa belajar sendiri. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tapi nanti aku akan kembali." Izin _Madam_ Hooch. Wanita bergaya rambut eksentrik itu lalu pergi dengan tergesa.

Harry duduk meluruskan kakinya sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya Ron yang masih menghafal koreografi yang diberikan sang guru tari tadi. Diteguknya air dari botol minum yang dibawanya. Merasa kacamatanya sedikit mengembun, ia pun melepasnya lalu mengelap lensa kacamata bundar tersebut dengan kaos bagian bawahnya.

"Aduh aku lupa di bagian gerakan ini. Apakah benar begini, Harry?" tanya Ron yang kebingungan. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke kiri sambil memutar punggungnya ke kiri, lalu selangkah ke kanan sambil menghentak tangan kanannya ke bawah dan membungkuk sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanan ke bawah sementara tangan kiri berada di punggung, melangkah mundur lalu tangan kanannya yang mengepal menghentak-hentak ke depan seperti orang yang sedang mendobrak.

Melihat ada kesalahan dan kurangnya jiwa pada gerakan Ron, Harry langsung berdiri, "Oh bukan begitu Ron! Tapi begini," ia mulai melakukan gerakan yang tadi Ron lakukan namun lebih terlihat hidup.

"Tarianmu itu, err... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" gumam Hermione berpendapat pada Ron, "Mati. Jadi kau itu masih terlalu kaku dan terlihat tiada semangat. Kalau begitu kurang enak dilihat,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" mental Ron mulai menciut kembali.

Dengan segera Harry menepuk pundak sang sahabat, "Berikanlah hatimu, jiwamu, hasratmu, dan seluruh tenagamu! Biarkahlah keringatmu sampai mengucur dengan derasnya, yang penting akan tercipta sebuah gerakan yang indah dilihat. Jangan pernah ragu, ataupun tidak berkonsentrasi! Teruslah fokus dan anggaplah di hadapanmu ini adalah mimpi yang ingin kau raih!"

"Kau itu bicara, tapi susah untuk kujalankan! Lagipula bukankah dulu kau tidak berminat pada bidang ini? Bukankah mimpimu adalah menjadi seorang polisi?" cibir Ron sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Harry memunggungi Ron. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelah—tercipta senyuman getir, "Teruslah berusaha! Intinya berikan semua yang kau punya! Maka _dance_ pun akan mencintaimu. Dan kenapa aku kini tidak melawan? Aku hanya mengikuti arus yang tersedia. Mimpiku adalah di mana aku berpijak sekarang." Ia membalikan badan untuk menatap Ron, "Percayalah! Kalau kau ingin sukses! Sekarang pejamkan matamu, konsentrasi, dan pikirkan bahwa kau sedang berada di atas panggung yang dipenuhi _fans_mu!"

Awalnya Ron ragu, namun melihat Hermione memberi kode untuk melakukan apa yang dianjurkan Harry, perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kini dalam pikirannya, ada sebuah jalan lurus yang berujung dengan cahaya putih. Perlahan semangat mulai terkumpul untuk mencapai titik putih itu. _Berikanlah hatimu, jiwamu, hasratmu, dan seluruh tenagamu!_ Mulai bekerja.

Hermione tersenyum bangga sambil bertepuk tangan melihat perubahan besar pada pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. Gadis bersurai cokelat cerah itu benar-benar sangat merinding sekarang melihat gerakan Ron yang enerjik dan kini terkesan hidup.

"Kau menghipnotisnya dengan baik, Harry!" puji Hermione masih tidak percaya.

Harry tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa saat ini,"

"Apakah itu bekerja?" tanya Ron selesai menari, "Aku sudah mencoba fokus."

"Lebih dari yang kuharapkan, Ron!" puji Harry.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu untuk kelas olah vokal pun tiba. Para murid pun _moving class_ menuju kelas yang terkesan _dark_ itu. Tapi tidak bagi Harry dan Draco karena mereka berdua kini adalah anak emas Severus alias Prof. Snape. Selesainya mereka melakukan sesi olah vokal dan belajar menggunakan vibrasi, Severus mengambil gitar yang awalnya menggantung di pojok ruangan musik ini.

"Kali ini kalian akan belajar menggunakan alat musik. Ini di maksudkan agar mungkin jika nanti kalian ditunjuk sebagai suatu grup band, kalian takkan uring-uringan untuk memprotes tidak bisa." Telunjuk kiri Severus menekan senar gitar nomor dua dari bawah, jari tengahnya menekan senar nomor tiga dari bawah, dan jari manis menekan pada senar nomor empat dari bawah. Lalu jemari kanannya bergerak untuk memetik senar-senar itu agar berbunyi—kecuali senar paling atas, "Adakah yang tahu ini akor apa?"

Hermione hanya bergeming—tumben. Yeah, karena gitar bukanlah bidang musik yang ia pelajari selama ini. Alat musik yang bisa ia mainkan adalah piano atau keyboard.

Draco perlahan mengangkat telunjuknya, "Saya, _Sir_."

Melihat Draco yang mengangkat telunjuk Severus pun mengangguk ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk memberi kode dipersilahkan.

"Itu A-Cis-E, atau spesifik di sebut dengan akor A." Jawab Draco mantap. Ia memang sangat mencintai gitar sejak umurnya tujuh tahun.

Severus mengangguk pelan tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasa. Ia menaruh gitar tersebut pada sebuah penyangga khusus untuk gitar, lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis untuk menggambar garis-garis—yang bagi murid yang tidak mengerti pasti bingung. Pria bersurai hitam lurus sebahu itu menggambar 6 garis horizontal yang pada ujung atas garis itu ada huruf E, A, D, G, B, E.

"Sebelum memulai praktek, aku ingin menjelaskan pada kalian dulu bagaimana cara memegang gitar. Sebenarnya memegang gitar itu seenak posisi kalian saja, hanya saja cara memetiknya itu harus benar," Severus mengambil gitar tadi lalu memposisikan jemari kirinya untuk menekan akor A seperti tadi, "biasanya orang awam akan memetik senar secara keseluruhan tanpa melihat itu akor apa. Dan itu adalah asumsi yang salah! Itulah kenapa aku menggambar sketsa gitar beserta huruf di atasnya di papan tulis. Maksudnya, kalau itu akor A, ya petiklah dari akor A pada senar bagian kanan—seperti di papan tulis itu. Yaitu semua senar dimainkan kecuali bagian atas." Lalu Severus menekan jari telunjuk kirinya pada senar kiri nomor dua dari bawah, jari tengah pada nomor empat dari bawah, dan jari manis pada nomor lima dari bawah, "Berbeda lagi dengan akor C ini, jemari kanan kalian harus memetik semua senarnya."

Beberapa murid mencatat apa yang Severus terangkan, dan beberapa lainnya masih sibuk memperhatikan. Harry yang kini sebangku dengan Ron terus memperhatikan walau alat musik kesukaannya adalah drum. Setidaknya ia harus tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan gitar. Ia melirik Ron yang masih sibuk mencatat. Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik—mudah-mudahan tidak ketahuan sang guru.

"Kau lebih suka alat musik apa, Ron?" tanya Harry sambil menunduk dan mengerling ke arah Ron yang kini duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku? Secara jujur aku ingin menjadi pemain bass, tapi gitar pun tak masalah karena kudengar jika kita bisa memainkan gitar, otomatis kita juga bisa memainkan bass." Ron ikut menunduk ragu.

Harry mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru.

Pembelajaran tentang gitar selesai. Semua murid pun sudah diuji satu per satu untuk dilihat bakatnya. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi _runner up_ kali ini adalah Draco Malfoy. Lalu yang mengejutkannya yang menjadi nomor dua teratas adalah Ronald Bilius Weasley—tentu saja karena Ron berusaha keras untuk bisa. Dan seakan mengerti apa kemauan Ron, Severus menyuruhnya untuk memainkan bass. Untungnya Ron pernah belajar sekali dari internet waktu itu. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Ron karena ia juga berhasil menaklukan bass.

"Selamat ya, Ron!" puji Hermione yang kini duduk di meja sebelah kiri meja Ron dan Harry.

"_Thanks_, 'Mione." Ucap Ron tersenyum malu.

Suasana kelas kembali hening saat mereka mulai fokus kembali untuk menerima pelajaran. Sang guru lalu berjalan menuju sebuah grand piano hitam dan duduk pada bangku khusus untuk tempat duduk memainkan piano. Ia memainkan piano itu dengan terampil hingga membuat para murid nyaris menangis terharu. Lagu _Romance d'amour_ yang dibawakannya begitu sempurna dan ada semacam greget yang membuat audien terpesona. Selesainya lagu itu selesai, sontak para murid langsung bertepuk tangan girang. Dan ekspresi Severus tentu saja jangan di tanya—masih datar tanpa ekspresi.

Severus berjalan menuju papan tulis. Dihapusnya sketsa gitar tadi dan beberapa tulisan yang tadi untuk memperjelas penjelasannya. Kali ini ia menggambar sketsa yang aneh. Yaitu seperti huruf Y. Ia menggambar salah satu contoh dulu. Huruf Y yang berjumlah 5 di papan tulis lalu di bagi. Dari kiri dihitung 2 lalu di garis horizontal. Paling ujung kiri bagian kaki Y ditulis sebuah huruf X yang sangat kecil. Lalu bagian ujung kanan huruf Y nomor dua dari kiri juga di tulis sebuah huruf X yang sangat kecil. Dan terakhir huruf X itu diletakan setelah huruf Y nomor 3 dari kiri.

"Adalah yang tahu ini akor apa?" tanya Severus datar.

Merasa sangat mengerti, Hermione langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Saya, _Sir_!"

Severus tidak menjawab namun Hermione tetap melanjutkan.

"Itu adalah akor C-E-G, atau bisa disebut akor C pada piano." Jawab Hermione.

Severus hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas, "Oke, sepertinya _Miss_ Granger mengerti tentang bidang ini. Maka aku persilahkan padamu untuk membagikan ilmumu pada teman-temanmu dengan menulis semua akor di papan tulis." Tantangnya untuk menghukum _anak-yang-sok-tahu_ itu.

Hermione berdiri dengan ragu. Melihat sang guru menunjuk papan tulis dengan dagunya, gadis bermata kecokelatan itu akhirnya berjalan ke depan untuk menulis semua akor yang ia tahu. Untungnya saat ia selesai menuliskan semua, Severus memujinya walau dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin.

Severus lalu mengganti bahan pembelajaran lagi yaitu drum. Harry tampak antusias untuk kali ini. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan ia terus mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menerima semua penjelasan sang guru. Ia ingin menjadi _runner up_ kali ini.

"Banyak dummer awam yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menabuh drum dengan benar. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengerti apa itu _rimshot_. Adakah di kelas ini yang tahu?"

Harry dan Hermione mengangkat kedua telunjuk mereka. Dan Severus menunjuk Harry untuk menjawab.

"_Rimshot_ adalah saat kita menabuh drum, posisi stik lurus sehingga pinggiran drum pun ikut kena pukul." Jawab Harry mantap. Ayahnya selalu mengajarinya ini.

"Bisakah kau mencontohkannya?" tanya Severus terdengar menantang.

"Tentu, _Sir_!"

.

.

.

Mentari sudah undur diri dari langit beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit pun menjadi hitam dengan dihiasi oleh kunang-kunang yang tersangkut di sana—bintang. Lampu-lampu asrama dan sekolah sudah dinyalakan. Kelas olah vokal baru saja bubar. Semuanya langsung menuju asrama masing-masing untuk melakukan aktivitas pribadi.

Ketiga remaja itu berjalan beriringan menuju asrama. Untunglah mereka ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama karena jika berpisah, bukan Trio Gryffindor namanya. Saat mereka di perjalanan menuju asrama, mereka bertemu beberapa senior yang Hermione kenal. _Well_, saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol sejenak dengan sebuah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Yang laki-laki adalah pangeran Hufflepuff—yang ketampanannya melebihi aktor Robert Pattinson. Dan yang perempuan adalah putri cantik yang baik hati dari Ravenclaw.

Ada debaran aneh saat Harry melihat gadis Ravenclaw itu. Wajah oriental dan rambut hitam panjang berkilau milik gadis itu membuat Harry terhipnotis. Rasanya ada kembang api yang meriah pada benak pemuda berkacamata bundar itu. Sayang sepertinya ia harus membuang perasaannya itu karena gadis itu sangat menyayangi pangeran Hufflepuff itu. Dan sangat tidak etis menjadi selingkuhan orang yang sudah bersedia menjadi orang yang ramah.

"Memang, saat aku dulu masih di tingkat kalian pun harus melewati hari dengan badan yang remuk. Tapi percayalah, setelah ini kalian akan menikmati hasilnya. Usaha keras itu takkan mengkhianati!" ujar pangeran Hufflepuff itu yang bernama Cedric Diggory. Mata kecokelatannya tak luput dari junior berkacamata bundar itu.

"Aku harap ini segera berakhir," gumam Ron lemas.

"O iya, Ced. Kau dulu melalui masa _trainee_ 'kan? Atau tidak?" Hermione memberi kepastian.

"Yeah, aku hanya melewati 1 bulan masa _trainee_. Dan Cho sendiri hanya melewati setengah bulan." Jawab Cedric tapi tatapannya tetap lurus ke arah Harry yang sedang memandangi gadisnya.

"Wow! Luar biasa!" puji Hermione, "Aku harap aku bisa begitu."

"Tapi untuk standar dan matangnya sih lebih baik ambil 1 bulan saja. Aku menyadari bahwa bakatku ini belum seberapa, tapi Prof. Snape menyuruhku untuk segera rekaman. Kau pintar dan berbakat pasti bisa, 'Mione." Ujar gadis Ravenclaw itu yang bernama Cho Chang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi juniornya yang berkacamata bundar itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Ah, tidak juga." Ujar Hermione malu-malu dan ikut merendah.

"O iya, 'Mione. Kau belum memperkenalkan temanmu yang satu ini." Cedric memaksudkan Harry yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Ya ampun! O iya, ini Harry James Potter!" Hermione menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil menyikut Harry.

Harry yang sebelumnya terperangkap dalam pesona Cho, langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendapat sikutan pelan dari sang sahabat. Dengan tampang bingungnya ia menatap Hermione, "Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun, Harry?" tanya Ron sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Harry cepat. Pipinya memanas karena malu.

Cedric mengulurkan tangan pada Harry bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, "Perkenalkan aku Cedric Diggory dari Hufflepuff. Dan pacarku ini adalah Cho Chang dari Ravenclaw."

Dengan canggung Harry menerima jabatan tangan Cedric—tapi matanya masih terpaku pada Cho, "Aku Harry James Potter, salam kenal." Ia bahkan tidak merasakan remasan tangan dari Cedric. Dan begitu melihat Cho mengulurkan tangan, dengan senang hati Harry langsung melepas tangan Cedric untuk bersalaman denan gadis pujaannya itu.

"Aku Cho Chang."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Cho, Ced." Rasanya Harry tak mau melepas tangan lembut milik Cho. Namun melihat gestur Cedric yang tidak suka, membuatnya terpaksa melepas tangan gadis Asia itu, "Ups, maaf."

Cho hanya tersenyum maklum sementara Cedric menatap Harry dengan dingin. Harry yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah hendak mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari orang lain.

Seolah mengerti situasi yang terjadi, Hermione langsung mengalihkan topik, "Ah, sepertinya kami harus pamit dulu. Badan sudah menjerit-jerit nih ingin istirahat," gadis itu langsung menggandeng kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Sampai besok!"

Cho tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, sementara Cedric hanya menatap Harry dengan tajam seolah _jangan-ganggu-pacarku_. Melihat arti tersirat itu, Harry hanya tersenyum getir sambil menerima seretan dari Hermione.

"Kau ini kenapa, Harry?!" sembur Hermione saat mereka sudah berada di asrama.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry berpura-pura bodoh. Padahal ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksudkan sahabat perempuannya ini.

Hermione menghela napas sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Harry dengan tajam, "Kau pikir kau bisa mendapat hati senior kita yang paling cantik itu? Kurasa kau harus membuang perasaanmu itu, Harry! Karena Cedric itu ibarat singa yang melindungi Cho! Apa kau mau dihajar hingga babak belur seperti beberapa siswa yang naksir Cho dulu?"

"Separah itukah?" tanya Ron yang kini duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua kakinya.

Hermione lalu duduk di samping Ron, "Ada yang lebih parah dari itu. Yaitu hukuman seumur hidup berupa teror penyiksa." Gumamnya pelan.

Mendadak Harry tertawa keras—membuat Hermione dan Ron kaget dan berekspresi horor. Dan mendadak pula tawa itu hilang—berubah menjadi raut dingin. Ron hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat anomali pada Harry.

"Aku menyukainya! Apa salahnya mengagumi?" tegas Harry.

Ron dan Hermione hanya terdiam tidak mampu melawan sahabat mereka yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil itu.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

saatnya bales repiu! :D

Daddy Draco emang mesum XD

saya juga keknya bakal berbinar-binar denger Uncle Severus nyanyi XD

oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**heriyandi kurosaki**

begitulah jika nggak mau jadi penyanyi abal XP /heleh kayak pernah jadi artis sih? XD #plak

ini sudah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**ScarheadFerret**

huwaaa sankyuu atas koreksinya Kak Ifu XD nanti saya ganti deh

jiahahaha modus?

btw, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**LunaScamander17 **

ahaha iyakah? XD ini gegara teman saya yang nyontohin saya cara nulis gini, jadi kebawa deh saya XP

bagaimana karakter Hermione di sini? :) atau perlu mungkin di chap depan saya pertegas? :)

btw, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

hahaha XD di sini suaranya Snape keren banget lho XP

btw, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**black**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Cuma sampai di sini aja ok? Saya males manjang-manjangin lagi XD #digaplok

Dan cuma minta repiu aja sebagai respek dan apresiasi kalian :D


End file.
